


Audio Porn

by Zerotaste



Series: Sex Work and Honey Traps [4]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: April (A3!), December (A3!), Intercrural Sex, Listening in on Sex, M/M, Pre-Canon, Sex Undercover on a Mission, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24416629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerotaste/pseuds/Zerotaste
Summary: ““Have fun listening?” Asking is the first thing he does after being let into the hotel room, before unzipping the stupid edgy looking boots and flopping down on the bed.“It was my job to listen.” April points out, hand extended for some reason. Ah right, the pen drive. “Do you really think anyone would listen in on you by choice?”AKA: December plays up his moans when having sex with a target as part of a mission, knowing that April is listening in on him and will get worked up due to it. Fic focuses far more on December and April than anything to do with the target, that fades to black before they do anything together
Relationships: Mikage Hisoka/Utsuki Chikage
Series: Sex Work and Honey Traps [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879030
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Audio Porn

**Author's Note:**

> This is a trashy as hell fic but it is set during agent part of their lives so as expected there’s mentions of them having weapons on them and stuff, then there's the entire December fucks someone for a mission premise I gave the fic, you know, that kind of thing.

Throwing a smirk down at her he reaches into his back pocket. Cards and identifications in a fake name fill out the slots, but he passes over them, fingers going into the cash pocket and searching inside.

“Shit.” He comments under his breath, turning the wallet upside down. It’s a bit of a joke that no money falls out but given that he’s undercover as a guy who’ll spend his money the second it falls into his hands, it lines up.

“I’ve got some in my handbag.” Ah, easy, all too easy.

Leaning down he goes in for another deep kiss. Her lips taste heavily of cigarette smoke but his probably do too, disgusting. He doesn’t mind a lot of the things he has to do on missions, it beats being back in The Organisation’s training centre or on the streets but there are always little things that have him grimacing inside. Going against the sensibilities of his taste buds, no matter how petty that may sound, is definitely one of those things.

“Which pocket?” Not giving her a chance to move, he leans over the side of the bed himself.

Twisting his hand up into his sleeve he catches his fingers on a silver ball chain. Getting that pen drive exchanged with the identical one April has created without raising suspicion is the main objective of this. As with everyone involved in the small group caught up in this, she usually wears it on her body at all times. He’s not entirely sure what the information carried on it is but that information isn’t actually the aim here. Regardless of all that, all they had to do is coax one of those members into a situation where they wouldn’t think twice about taking it off. This is the easiest way to do that by far.

“The zipped one in the main compartment.” Good, she doesn’t remotely suspect him.

Seamlessly he pulls off the exchange without a single action giving off that he’s doing an extra little shuffling around of things. Being ever so bold he swipes a packet of mints as well, throwing them up onto the mattress before returning to it, condom held between two fingers.

“You’re running low on stock.” Dropping it for later he prioritizes the mints. Not exactly the flavour he wants but at least they’re sweet and overpower the taste of smoke on his tongue.

“That’s a funny thing to comment on considering you didn’t even have one.” It’s a relief to see her follow suit before her hands go to his shoulders, pushing the leather biker jacket off them.

“You really expect me to keep well stocked on anything? Wasn’t even planning on this tonight until you hit me up.” He lets her take the jacket off but leaves his t-shirt. Perhaps his scars would fit with this guy’s story but he doesn’t make a habit of letting targets see them if he can help it. “Who’s fault is that hm?”

They way leaning into this side of this identity has her pulling him on top of herself and wrapping her legs around him confirms just how good of a choice she was as a target. Not only is she a complete sucker for a certain type of guy but given the image she has, she’d never let it slip that she’s been fucking no good delinquent boys in cheap hotels. It’s a nice extra little bit of insurance that may see them being able to use her again should things come to it.

Reaching up to the fake piercing on his lobe he taps it once, a very clear signal that he’s achieved what he has to. He’s completed his main objective and now he’s going to have some fun. Fun entirely not related to the woman now pulling his hand onto her bare chest, but rather in making sure than the man listening in on the other end of the hidden microphone ends up completely and utterly worked up.

“I’m not a big fan of screamers.” He mutters against her lips, the less of her April hears the better. “So just try’n keep it down for me, right?”

\-----

“Have fun listening?” Asking is the first thing he does after being let into the hotel room, before unzipping the stupid edgy looking boots and flopping down on the bed.

“It was my job to listen.” April points out, hand extended for some reason. Ah right, the pen drive. “Do you really think anyone would listen in on you by choice?”

Shoving his hand in the hidden pocket in his sleeve he closes his fingers around the storage device. The information on the stolen one isn’t likely to be too relevant to what they’re looking for. The aim of this is getting April’s program to download itself onto one of the group’s devices and to start sending off information to the organisation. Still, he pulls it out, holding it in front of his lips as he regards April.

“Choice or not, you’re hard.” Yawning loudly he brings up a knee up to brush over April’s cock before handing the device over. “I should tell August. Say you should be taken off surveillance when I go undercover like that.”

August knows. There’s no hiding anything from him and no point in attempting it when they usually live in such close quarters. August doesn’t care what they get up to as long as they’re getting along in some manner and this certainly constitutes as a type of getting along.

Tugging at the biker jacket he only half succeeds in removing it. Ugh, why do so many of his identities have to involve uncomfortable clothes. He’d much rather have his turtleneck and torn up organisation coat. Reaching up for the fake piercing he pulls it off too, his ear aches where it’s been clipped on but he has no inclination to piece his ears for real. It’s a lot easier when it’s April having to wear such a microphone but if it can at all be helped, August refuses to send him in for missions involving women.

Turning his back on him April clicks his tongue before busying himself with the other half of his work here. Despite having the same training as him, December’s never quite had the affinity for computer based stuff that April does. That’s okay though, they all have their strengths, he can’t even begin to understand August’s chemistry stuff either. He doesn’t need to be able to create chemical weapons and drugs or back doors in multinational corporation’s systems to be a good agent.

“April.” He calls out weakly, spotting what he’s after sitting within reach of April’s hands. “Marshmallow.”

There’s not many left in the bag when he catches it. Disappointing. Regardless he shoves his hand inside and drowns out the mint and sweat on his tongue with their sickly sweetness.

“Don’t just eat those and fall asleep.” April doesn’t look away from his screens. “We’ve got a little over an hour until before we need to move.”

That’s definitely long enough for a nap. Pushing another marshmallow between his lips he blinks slowly, losing himself in the flavour. If April wants him to stay awake then he needs to do a better job of keeping him that way than an almost empty bag of marshmallows. A full bag of marshmallows would do the trick nicely but they’ve been using this room as a base for a week now and December knows this is the last of his current rations. He knows he’s just going to end up on the receiving end of an angry April if he lets his eyes close but if it’s just a few minutes then it doesn’t-

A pen hits him in the face. Ouch. April’s mean. Not even looking at his target he returns fire, smiling to himself when he hears it make contact. It’s childish for two men about to enter their twenties but given the lifestyle they live, it’s important to hold into moments like that, ones where they might almost be normal for a moment.

He braces himself for another impact but instead of the pen hitting him once more, a shadow falls over him. April looks so tall from this angle. Tall and dragging his eyes over the rest of his body, clearly still worked up from what he’d listened in on earlier. Okay so maybe December had been louder than he’d needed to be, maybe he had requested she be silent so that most of what April was hearing were his own sounds. Maybe he had intended to get him frustrated and achingly hard. So what? It’s funny and it makes things so much easier when rather than focusing on the mission and the target underneath him, he’s thinking about how much his sounds must be affecting the person he’s been falling into bed with for as long as he’s had such urges.

Rolling flat onto his back he tilts his head, keeping his expression completely blank, eyes locked with April’s as he slides a foot up the inside of his thigh.

“April’s a pervert.” He comments, ball of his foot pressing down on the hardness at the front of his jeans.

“You did it on purpose.” He gets muttered back.

“And?” Pushing down again he enjoys the way April’s eyebrow twitches.

He doesn’t get a response to that, not a verbal one anyway. Falling down on top of him April’s lips are suddenly centimetres away from his own, a breath from them tickling his moments before he tilts his head up and bites down on his lower lip. There’s a gasp before he jerks back upwards, a sly smile playing over December’s lips for a second. Running his tongue over his teeth it twists into a grimace. Gross, spicy. April’s been eating spicy snacks while he was away executing the swap.

Reaching to his side he slides his hand into the bag. It’s one of his precious few remaining marshmallows but if it will save him from tasting chilli on his lips with every kiss then it’s a worthy sacrifice. Besides, he won’t need them to stay awake for the next while if April intends to entertain him like this. He’s just lucky that he has no issues with going again so soon.

Choking as he shoves it between his lips, April’s expression twists into one of complete and utter disgust. Thankfully he ends up suffering through chewing it and swallowing it down rather than spitting it out, which honestly is what December might find himself doing if their positions were reversed and he’d been given a mouth full of spice. It is a waste to see it go down the throat of someone who can’t appreciate it but soon he’s tasting that sweetness on his lips as April leans down to join their lips again.

Kissing is always a battle for the two of them. Never sweet and slow, always just the first step on a path that leads to both of the sweating and panting and satisfied. He can feel April’s hard cock against his thigh as he pushes a leg up between his, April’s breath catches. It’s so different to what he’s just had and unlike when he’s playing a role he can just completely and utterly be himself. He’s never gotten to experience romance and probably never will but with April he’s explored lust thoroughly.

“Do you ever jerk off while listening in?” They don’t have time enough to undress fully, his fingers going straight to April’s belt. Due to how he’s rigged up he has to remove the entire thing, a waste of effort but it lets him watch April’s expression keenly as he responds to his taunt.

“I could ask the same thing of you.” That doesn’t answer his question.

April helps him, fingers moving to his thigh holsters, unclipping them and knocking them off the mattress as December takes his cock in his hand.

“Gross, who’d be into that?” He can feel himself slowly starting to stir again as April’s cock twitches in his hands. He considers briefly letting them continue like this before opening his hand. He gets a glare from April and he really doesn’t care.

It takes no real effort to roll April onto his back. As lazy as he is there isn’t that much difference between their strength. Not that you get a chance to be properly lazy anyway living this kind of life. One of the straps of April’s shoulder holster digs into his head as he tries to make himself comfortable. At least his guns are sat on the desk beside the computer, it’s not that he’d be opposed to him being armed in bed but it’s uncomfortable to lay on weponry. He knows, circumstances have lead to that before and April’s body is already too lean to be completely comfortable in the first place.

Rather than dwelling on that he slides his hand down April’s body. His skin is warm through the fabric and slowly pressing down, watching as the black fabric stretches under his hand as it makes its approach, he takes his time. Drawing it out only leads to a more frustrated April and a frustrated, turned on April is a good April. It’s like there’s something inherent within him to bicker with him and it naturally extends to this part of life as well.

A quiet gasp, his cock twitches again as he at last takes hold of it once more. He sets a slow pace, far too slow to keep up considering the time frame but just slow enough that it gives himself time to fully recover. He can feel April’s heart rate speed up and watch just how his hips shift and his thigh muscles tense in response to his movements. April’s quiet and always is until you manage to get him to break. They don’t have time to do that properly today, as much as he would enjoy it.

Drawing his hand up his length he runs his thumb over the tip, slowly, carefully, just enough pressure to hear April’s breath stutter in response. Intending on repeating the motion he moves his hand to the base again, adjusting his grip slightly for a couple of pumps before holding still with his thumb pressed against the head again. He waits for the inhale, the sign that April knows exactly what’s coming before he presses in, his nail is short but from the hiss April gives him he knows that he’s inflicting pain regardless. It’s the least he can do and hearing that response, knowing that they’ve fallen properly into their rhythm has him rocking himself against April’s leg. Once more he repeats he action, determined to see if he can get a better reaction out of him.

“Bastard.” From the way he gasps it out, from how long they’ve had to learn each other’s likes he knows there’s no real malice behind it.

Really they should get a move on with things. He’s not quite up to that yet though. April’s chest shudders under him as he returns to giving him pleasure. Just a little while more, just until December’s completely hard again and then he’ll change positions. It won’t be long now. He watches he bead of precome form at the tip of April’s dick, wetting his thumb as he pushes it over the surface. Here he thought he hadn’t yet given him enough stimulation yet for that? Is that from the pain alone? April’s so weird. 

Huffing to himself he rolls upwards, straddling April as he reaches for his belt. It’s flashy, some designer knock off or something and once it’s undone he makes yet another sound of resignation as he pushes himself off the bed. Pants are a nuisance, especially pants as tight as these. Finally free from them he rids April of the same thing and with both their pants joining April’s thigh holsters on the floor, he wastes no time in climbing back onto the mattress.

Gripping his mostly hard cock he gives it a couple of strokes as he takes in April’s full state. His hair is ruffled, he must have been grabbing it as December dug his nail into his cock. What a shame he can’t properly make a mess of him right now, it’s always fun seeing April completely dishevelled after sex.

“Up.” His tone is lazy yet demanding. As he waits he keeps his eyes keenly on him, muscles flexing as he pushes himself up from the mattress, cock laying heavily against his stomach as he gets halfway there and realises December hasn’t exactly told him what to do beyond this.

“Up Where?” He sounds mildly annoyed and December supposes it probably would help if he gave any explanation to the command. April is good but he’s not a mind reader.

“Knees and hands, I want your thighs.” It’s a matter of time and logistics that he’s not taking this further but either way April’s thighs do feel amazing.

Before properly adjusting his position April takes the time to pointedly lift his shirt as far as it’ll go. Ah that’s kind of a shame, April having to deal with cleaning cum off his shirt after would have been amusing but he won’t deny that the peak of lean muscle and marked skin is nice.

There’s no second thoughts about spitting into his hand to lubricate his thighs, just to get an extra reaction as he wets the skin he takes a detour and teases over April’s hole, pressing against it not quite enough to enter but enough that he knows the anticipation will have him on edge. Another time, when they can actually relax after. He’ll have April ride him to make up for all the work he’s doing himself today.

There’s no need to push April’s thighs together as he straddles his shins, they’ve done this before and he knows the drill. Moaning quietly it feels so good to slide between that tight heat. Fingers sinking into April’s hips, he has no reservations about any potential nail marks or bruises he may be leaving as he steadies himself. Slowly rocking up rather that back he listens for April’s reaction. It’s not exactly loud enough for his liking. Well, perhaps April can finish himself off today, December’s done so much hard work already.

Slick skin around him, it provides almost too much lubrication for his liking as he pull backwards before thrusting back through. He’s at least caring somewhat for April’s pleasure, ensuring that he somewhat brushes against his taint and balls as he fucks between his thighs and sets up a rhythm. It’s far harder and faster than he’d set with his hand, despite his lazy demeanour his thighs are strong and when he can be bothered using them, powerful. Skin meeting loudly it drowns out any hope he has of hearing April’s quiet sounds. His own start to pick up only adding to it, he’s not exactly loud either but the sounds he’s releasing are so much more honest and free than those he’d played up to get April flustered earlier. It’s so much better feeling when you can just be yourself.

Finally something like a moan from underneath him. April’s arm has moved and from the action and the way his body rocks he can easily figure out what he’s doing. Head dropping forwards he lets his eyes close for a moment. If he’s jerking himself off April won’t last too much longer. By instinct December's hips rock upwards with more intention as he starts to finally hear him joining into the mess of sounds properly. His body remembers how to please him even if he’s decided to be selfish and he can’t be bothered sticking to that decision if it’s going to be more effort than just letting it do what it wants right now.

The hand April’s bracing himself on grips the sheets tightly and December’s follow suit on his hips. He’s fairly certain he’s broken the skin as he feels April’s hips attempt to rock forwards. As he draws closer keeping such a tight hold is an effort though, April’s body is determined to fuck into his hand as he too nears his completion. His hands move lower, focusing simply on keeping April’s thighs tight enough together to keep up the friction he needs. It feels good, it really does, especially as the movement of April’s hips begin to work with his own. He can tell that he’s not going to finish at the same time as him though, April’s body is shaking slightly, his skin is starting to become slippery with a sheen of sweat. It won’t be too long.

Moaning breathlessly himself he manages to keep up his pace until he feels April still. There’s a quiet groan, he’s likely biting down on his lip to silence himself as he spills. Releasing one of his own hands December reaches around, slowing his own hips to almost nothing as he tries to feel what he’s after. Warmth splatters his fingers and he smiles to himself as he wipes it off on the front of April’s shirt. He’s going to get told off for that once April comes down from his high but honestly he doesn’t care.

Pulling back out completely he ignores the residue of April’s cum on his hand as he takes hold of himself. He works fast, almost desperately so, so that April doesn’t move before he can finish. He has a target, rounded despite his lean body and doubtlessly also in the strike zone are those thighs he’d just been between. His eyes flutter closed again as he feels his pleasure start to peak, coiling and building and his chest starting to shudder as he gasps for air in those final seconds before he reaches his climax.

He manages to force his eyes open just as it hits. Pleasure bursts within him. Slowing his hand to a more reasonable pace he watches as his release paints April’s skin, dripping down so grossly, only to be replaced by another splash of cum. Riding out his high like this is nice, even if he doesn’t quite have the build up at the moment to decorate April quite as much as he might want to.

“Are you kidding me?” April’s voice rudely cuts into him enjoying the lightheaded feeling of post-orgasm.

He doesn’t grace him with an answer, just lays down onto the mattress beside him. Eyes now level with the blankets he can make out just how much of April’s cum had ended up there but turning his head he can see the stains of translucent white against his abs and shirt as well. Nice.

“I’m borrowing your shirt later if this doesn’t come out.” Ah that’s a pain, he’ll stretch it but at least the t-shirt he has on right now will blend in with the uniform well enough.

“April won’t even thank me for helping deal with his problem, rude.” His voice slows as he feels sleep start to tempt him.

“A problem I only had because of you.” Well that is the truth he can’t fault him there. “And don’t just fall asleep like that.”

Letting his eyes fall closed he reaches out for where the marshmallows are still hopefully unscathed on the mattress. Placing one between his lips he rolls off the bed slowly. He’ll at least get dressed and set up his gear and weapons before napping, if he even has time to any more. Perhaps he should really shower too but when he thinks about the likelihood of blood splatter later, maybe he’ll just save it for after that.

**Author's Note:**

> This is 100% self indulgent. Also wow why do shoulder holsters hook onto belts most of the time (according to my research, guns are not really a thing here so had to look shit up). I mean kinda sexy but also that’s such a pain. 
> 
> Yesterday I brought you mission themed gen fic with them, today I bring you smut, tomorrow who knows?


End file.
